pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelift's Big Adventure!
Previous episode: Galar Journey Begins! Transcript Glorysia Melody: New region, new adventures! Angelift is flying around her Trainer when she sees a fruit stand across the street. Angelift: That looks tasty. When Elizabeth isn't looking, she takes the opportunity to fly over to the fruit stand. Fruit seller: Where did you come from? Angelift (lying): My Trainer let me go over here for a few minutes. Zoroark: (as Fibber): *buzzes* They're about to set off and Elizabeth does a head count of her Pokémon as always. Elizabeth: Wait, where's Angelift? By the time Elizabeth runs across the street to retrieve it, Angelift has already snuck off with a group of Fuzzie's evolved forms. Merpsy: Want to see a place where tons of Fuzzie live? Slippour and Merpsy lead Angelift to a forest and a portal opens up, with Elizabeth still searching for Angelift. Elizabeth: Where are you, Angelift? Rotom: Come out, Angelift! Elizabeth: I saw it sneak off so maybe it's out exploring or something. Fuzzie #1: What will I evolve into? Drigano: Or maybe it's out- Elizabeth recalled Drigano before he could say it. Angelift's homing instinct had led her to the paradise for Fuzzie and she had come here to do one thing. Angelift: I think I should leave it here. Fuzzie #3: It'll surely contribute to the world's Fuzzie population. Angelift: Should I tell Elizabeth about this? Slippour: My Trainer let me go here and knows what I'm here for too. Angelift then finds a nice good looking Ignerate and produces an Egg with him. Swampert: I wonder what's keeping Angelift? Elizabeth: I do too. Swampert: Let me use my fins to find her. Swampert's fin leads them to a portal in the forest, then its fin shook as it found something. Elizabeth is shocked as she sees Angelift.."in the act" Elizabeth: Angelift, what are you doing?! Angelift knew she had been caught red-handed. Angelift: Uh....I can explain.... Swampert was suspicious at Angelift. Angelift: We were just having some fun, ok? Swampert: Doesn't look like it to me. Elizabeth: There's a male Ignerate (well, you can figure it out). Elizabeth is exasperated Drigano: (rolls eyes) Tell that to Elizabeth! Angelift: Uh...well..... Angelift: I told you we just wanted to have fun! That male was the perfect match! Swampert and Drigano: Staaaare!! Elizabeth: I'm speechless. Drigano: I'm with Elizabeth on this one, I'm shocked. Angelift: Then why does Rotom get to? Elizabeth: Because Rotom doesn't run off to (bleep) with random Pokémon. Rotom: Uhhhh.. Rotom blushed and mumbled something Scorbunny: Well said. Elizabeth: I have this conversation with all my Pokémon and most of them listen but not Angelift. Angelift: I'm sorry. Angelift: I shouldn't have done that and I'm so sorry I did. Elizabeth: I forgive you, just don't do it again. Elizabeth: We should go now. Akeno: Hey, there's Glorysia. Glorysia: Hey Akeno! Akeno: Glory, I think your Pokemons in Professor Sycamore's Lab? Glorysia: Yeah! Akeno's Scorbunny: Look, over there. Akeno's Scorbunny pointed to the same Pokémon who was the same as him. Gorysia: Another Scorbunny? Rotom: It's not every day you find a starter Pokémon in the wild. Wild Scorbunny: �� Brianna: Sil vous plait? Akeno: That's not very nice! Rotom: Is your butt too hot? Scorbunny: *rolls eyes* Scorbunny: No, but your ass is probably hot from all that electricity. Rotom: True. Ultra: Ugh. I’ll be going now. Ultra quickly leaves, having had enough. Major events * Glorysia catches a Scorbunny and nicknames it Blazey. Trivia * Characters Humans * Elizabeth * Brianna * Josie * Akeno * Anny * Ultra * Glorysia * Eddie * Emily Pokémon *Rotom (Elizabeth's) *Ditto (Elizabeth's) *Manaphy (Storybook) *Phione (Storybook) *Sobble (Elizabeth's) *Drigano (Elizabeth's) *Angelift (Elizabeth's) *Delphox (Josie's) *Zoroark (Josie's) *Swampert (Akeno's) *Scorbunny (Akeno's) *Fennekin (Glorysia's; Skylinda) *Riolu (Glorysia's; Kestin) *Scorbunny (Glorysia's; Blazey; new) *Grookey (Anny's) *Fuzzie (multiple)